Blown Away (DirkJane)
by Volatile Tenebriosity -Volt
Summary: Dirk never knew what happiness was, or what it really meant to have a family. But that all changed the day a tornado wiped out his home,shifting Dirk's center of gravity towards his 6 year old brother Dave, who has no one but Dirk. At least until Dirk is in charge of his two sisters, and the four strangers. One if which teaches him that love isn't evil. (BLUH :) )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blow It All away

_Blow it all down…Take everything…_

These thoughts crossed Dirk Strider's mind as the sirens began to scream. Dave, his little brother, was crying softly curled up next to him on the floor of the kitchen.

Their dad was yelling and cursing throwing things around screaming and making everything worse.

Dirk gritted his teeth as he could hear the wind picking up, he wrapped an arm protectively around Dave as their father threw something that crashed through the window letting the tornadoes wind whip through the room.

Dave cried out and tried to hide behind Dirk.

Dirk stared at his father frightened just as much as Dave was. But he had just about as much as he could take.

Their father was 40, Dirk was 18 and Dave was 6. If Dirk's mother was still alive then she would have been 38.

For 14 years of his life Dirk had struggled to live with his father, an alcoholic who couldn't handle being a single father around 26. But now, when he had to protect his half-brother from their father, he had had enough.

After their father stumbled out of the room to his room, he stood up and picked up Dave holding him close to himself.

"Shh… it'll be ok..A'right…" He soothed the poor kid. After a second of grabbing things they would need, which he had already set up in a bag like they taught in middle school, he opened the screen door that flew against the side of the house with a loud snap. Dave yelped and clung to Dirk tighter as the wind howled around them.

"Dirk! Dave!" the old man stumbled to the door holding a bottle of whiskey, "Where you think you goin'?!" he slurred and pointed the bottle at Dirk with narrowed, hateful, brown eyes.

Dirk glared at his dad, "To the cellar 'cross the street…. We can stay in there Dad…" Dirk hated that he sounding like a pleading child… but honestly he was just that.

"Like 'heck' I'm going in there…. I own this house and I own you. Now get back in here." Father Strider growled and took a step out the door. Dirk took a step back shaking his head, "No." he said firmly before turning and running to the cellar in the neighbor's yard.

"Fine! Get killed for all I cared." Father said as he turned and stumbled into the house.

Dirk hurried Dave to the farthest corner of the damp cellar before looking at the house one more time. He shut the door and sat on the old bench holding his head in his hands.

Dave scooted over and hugged Dirk tightly still crying. Dirk wrapped his arm around Dave and sighed.

"Dirk….. what we gonna do…" Dave whimpered and sniffled. Dirk smiled gently and wiped away his tears ,"Don't worry…. I'm gonna look after you now." Dirk could feel the whole world on him as he said this.

"You promise?" Dave asked looking at Dirk with bright, scarlet red eyes. Dirk nodded staring into his eyes. They had mutated eyes thanks to their dad. Dave's were scarlet and Dirk's were orange, sunset orange.

Dirk smiled, "Don't worry 'bout nothing Dave. Remember were the Sunset Striders."

Dave smiled and then laid his head down in Dirk's lap curled up tightly as the Tornado raged over their heads.

"You never answered the question Dirk…" Dave said gently sounding so exhausted. Dirk smiled and pet his head gently, "I promise Dave…. Your big bro is gonna keep you safe."

Dirk looked at the door as a loud bang came from it. Dave whimpered and sat up staring wide eyed at the door. Dirk hugged him tightly, "Just something hitting the door. Don't worry."

Dave nodded and decided sitting in Dirk's lap was a better spot then laying down to sleep through everything.

Dirk didn't mind, he didn't mind anything as long as Dave was safe.

Because he had promised…. He would give up his life to protect Dave.

*3 hours later*

Dirk pushed open the old door of the cellar and looked at the damage that the tornado had brought.

Their house was leveled with nothing useful inside. Dave clung to Dirk desperately. "Do you think…" he began but Dirk shook his head.

After salvaging what they could, Dirk managed to get them a place to stay at the nearby motel.

He was rummaging through what they had left when Dave sat down beside him eating some pizza, "So…what now?"

_What now…_

Dirk thought then sighed, "Looks like were gonna go and visit your Mom… Hope you're ready for some Lalondes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Coming Home**_

Dirk pushed Dave forward as he maneuvered the bags and a hyper 6 year old. Plus he could feel the stares from old ladies as they walked by.

They were in New York, one 'heck' of a long ways from Texas. But that's where Mom Lalonde called home.

Mom Lalonde was a drunk, but healthy-ish one. She kept up with bills and did everything she had to for her daughters.

Her daughters were Roxy Lalonde and Rose Lalonde. Roxy was Dave's half sister and rose was his twin sister.

Dave was practically bouncing. He hadn't seen his mom in around, 3 years. Dad had taken him away to live with him when Dave's mom had to take Roxy back in.

All of the Lalondes were drinkers. The exception came to rose who was just a strange 6 years old. Dirk handed some of the bags off to Dave, which came up to two bags which were tiny compared to the two bags that Dirk carried. Dave smiled and walked down the sidewalk just in-front of Dirk.

"I hope she gave us the right directions.." Dirk grumbled, "Who knows…she was drunk when she said it…so she might have given us the bars address.." Dave laughs. Dirk smiled, it was good to hear Dave laugh again.

After the tornado had hit, Dirk had called up Ms. Lalonde and asked if she had some room for her wayward sons. She had agreed on one condition, they help around the house and everything else.

Dave agreed immediately on his own condition, Dirk do more work.

The whole arrangement was good hearted and Dirk knew he would like right off the bat.

"Mom!" Dave cheered and set the bags down before running to a woman with a pink scarf draped around her neck. "Dave!" she laughed and hugged him tightly. Dirk smiled and picked up the bags before walking over. Dave was laughing and bouncing around, "This is Dirk Mamma." He smiled big and wide with pearly whites. looked at Dirk and she seemed to register exactly what Dirk did every time he looked in a mirror. He was his Daddy's son. Same blond hair that stuck up, same features sharp and handsome. Same hard, determined eyes.

She smiled then her face filled with a mystic kind of elegance and beauty. "Well I do hope you feel welcomed here Dirk." Her voice was gently and had a slight raspy quality to it.

Dirk nodded and smiled more when she picked up one big bag and then one small bag.

Dave was chattering his head off as she led them to her car and set the bags in the trunk. "Dave." A small girl who looked like Dave but more..Lalonde, stepped out of the car and hugged Dave tightly, "Hey Rose1" Dave seemed so chipper and happy around them that Dave was more glad than ever about calling .

The car ride was filled with catching up and dodging the major question until Dave was out of hearing range. When they pulled up Dirk had to admire the house, it was modern and chic yet still retro in a way since it sat on a waterfall.

had Rose and Dave take the small bags up to the kitchen as soon as she could get them to listen.

After they were at a safe distance she looked at Dirk, "So what happened to…. To your father." She said her voice gentle.

Dirk looked down and sighed, "The tornado took him…" he gritted his teeth at the memory of what Dad Strider had said the last he ever said anything.

"Well then…" she pulled it all together, "The past is done and over with. Come on Dirk..time for a new future." She smiled and led Dirk into the house.

"Hi!" A blond girl, who seemed just as much as a clone of as Dirk was to his dad, popped up into his immediate view as soon as he was inside. He nodded, "Howdy." He smirked as she began to flip, "OMG! Like complete cowboy voice." She grabbed his bag and with strange ease began to CARRY it up the stairs "The girls here will freak, they totes love cowboys." Dirk looked at who laughed and ushered him on as she went to the kitchen were a starving Dave awaited for a snack.

Dirk shrugged and followed his… half, step or just… he followed his sister of confusing title. "Really now," He said when he caught up. She nodded quickly, "Yep. Hey! Whoops, what is your name again?" she laughed. Dirk chuckled, "Dirk. And I'm guessing your Roxy?" she giggled and nodded, "Yep! Come on your room is next to mine. It's right between me and Dave and Rose is on his other side." She pushed open the door to a plain room.

Nothing was decorated yet but still was fully functional. Dirk nodded in approval as he set the bag he had carried up the stairs down on the bed. He looked through the window at a full view of the city's side.

"Nice view huh?" she smirked and leaned against the door. He nodded then looked around the room. "How come you got so many rooms here?" he asked sitting on the bed. Roxy shrugged. "I don't know. Mom just always had them." She stretched, "Welp, Gots to go now. I got stuff to do so laters!" she smiled then skipped away.

Dirk chuckled, Yeah. He was gonna like the Lalondes.

*later that night*

Dirk was shocked awake from a dream by a crack of lightening. He sat up and looked out the window at the stormy night. His door creaked open slowly and he looked to see Dave and Rose standing there looking frightened. Rose was holding a black kitten and Dave had… well he had a dog collar.

The dog was Cricket, a blue tick hound that they had for 4 years. Dave fell in love with Cricket when he came down to live with Dad. After Cricket died he had claimed the collar as his and kept it ever since.

Roxy appeared behind them and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "Dirky….. Mind if we crash in here? You know…youngest to oldest sibling bond-"she was cut off by a loud crack of the storm and a yelping Dave who immediately was clinging to Dirk. Dirk wrapped an arm around Dave again and nodded.  
at that Roxy and rose climbed in next to Dirk and Dave and Rose cuddled up next to Dave. Roxy smiled and pet the small kitten, "This is Jaspers." She smiled as the small kitten purred.

Dirk nodded, "Sweet…" he smiled some as Rose and Dave started up a weird conversation about plants and Roxy rambled about Jaspers history.

Dirk didn't mind it at all when everyone started drifting into sleep on top of him. He didn't mind the cat finding its way to his hair and curling up there. He only minded the weight on his shoulders…

He was the oldest… the man of a house that wasn't his. He was the only father left to a 6 year old boy. The only dad a little 6 year old girl would know.. and now an older brother to a 16 year old who knew nothing 'bout him.

He sighed then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the bundle of Blonds…all blond..

He resisted the urge to laugh. All blond…mutated eyes.

Roxy and Rose had pink eyes…. Red varied eyes…

Dirk ended up dreaming of sunsets that night….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
_**Shades**_

**2 Months since the tornado-July 1**

I watch with a pokerface as Dave and Rose walk ahead of me and Roxy.  
"You two wait up," I call when they start to gain some distance. Roxy laughed and skipped ahead to the chatty six year olds. I shake my head and a rare smile slips onto my face.  
"Alright come on now. "I round up the two kids who were window shopping from a pet store. "Aw! I will defs get you two a puppy…. Later." Roxy laughs and picks up Rose who is complaining of sore feet. Dave jumps up and down hyperactive as always.  
I roll my eyes and stop to look at some sunglasses. I am looking at a pair of pointy anime shades when Dave pops up beside me and starts to look through them two. This forces me to smile again at how he starts to copy me now.

I stop at the feeling of being watched. I look around and lock eyes with the clerk at the counter. He freezes up then looks at the now very interesting stack of cds next to him.  
They always…always stare at us.  
The thought crosses through my head. Everyone always stare at our eyes because of their color. Our eyes are just different… and sensitive to light but still.  
"Hey dirk check it out, it's another pair but smaller." Dave smiles and shows me the exact same pair of glasses but his size. I nod then walk towards the counter with Dave in tow. The clerk avoids my eyes as he rings us up as quickly as possible.

We put on the shades as we leave and Dave smiles brightly. "Now then it's time we get going. " I herd the three of them to the car gave me after she helped me get my license.  
After everyone is inside I shut my door and check the mirrors, "Dave…" my voice has a tone in it that makes him immediately look up. It's strange how well we can see through these shades….  
He tilts his head then laughs and clicks in his seatbelt. I nod then click my seatbelt in checking that everyone else did the same.

"Your phone is going off." Roxy points out adjusting her hair. I nod and pick up my phone answering it, "Yes?" I ask not recognizing the number. "Is this Dirk Strider?" a man's voice is on the other line.  
"Yes." I sit up in my seat. "Well Dirk, this is about your mother… she was administered to the hospital not to long ago. "His voice was strangely and sickeningly calm.  
I freeze up in my seat and instantly Dave looks worried. "Which one," I ask slowly.  
"North County Emergency." The man says quietly. I nod to myself, "Thank you." I say into my end of the line. The line clicks to a close afterwards and I am frozen there in my seat with the phone still up to my ear. I slowly lower it from my ear and click it off before tossing it into the console. "What is it Bro?" Dave asks first.  
I twist around to look at them; they were holding their breaths for my answer. "Don't worry too much about it Dave…" at this he knew something was wrong and began to squirm in his seat. Roxy slipped her hand into the tight fist I had somehow made forcing my hand to relax so she could squeeze it. I look at her and take a deep breath. "It's about Mom. They just called to say she was in the hospital."  
Dave's face goes completely white and Rose's face goes tight.  
Roxy's grip tightens to almost unbearably tight.  
"Then were gonna go and see her now right?" Dave asks quietly. I nod, "Right little man, were going right now."

I twist back around and start the car. I hold Roxy's hand the entire ride to the hospital praying that was fine.

[Authors note!]

HONKYCRAP!

I didn't reliaze anyone woul like this!

But apperently its international!

So woot! I would gladly appreciate if anyone wanted to post a review. I will gladly respond to it!

TY To all of you!

And also!; Anyone got an idea where to introduce the trolls? The older siblings will be the ancestor teens. the kids will be the kid trolls of course, ages all appropiate.

And forgive any spell errors, this computer has no spellcheck.

[End of Authors Interfishin]


	4. Chapter Four, Unexpected Coincedence

_**Authors note:**_ First of all, thank you to those who have put up with this utter non sensible hiatus of mine. It's just, hard to keep a story going when you stop liking your own idea. I have that I may add certain characters sooner, and when I'm ready to I'll be changing the summary. I also included here.

This has been a VolatileTenebriosity authors note, now...shall we try this again?

Dirk walked into the hospital room first, he had told Roxy to keep Rose and Dave calm, the first thing I saw was my half adopted, mother tied to so many tubes and needles jammed into her arm. The beep of the heart monitor was slow and precisely steady. He gulped down his nerves and walked to the side of the bed, she was asleep or unconscious either one. He sighed and gently grabbed her hand it was cold, but alive. He watched her facial expression, so flat and plain. It didn't suit her face, it made it seem...dead.

He just stood there watching her, his own fear rising slowly into his gut. What if she did die here. What would happen t him and his sisters, dirk wasn't legally able to look after them, would they get separated? The panic suddenly rose up to meet him at the the system.

He turned at the sound of someone knocking on the door, it was a tall doctor wearing the pure white coat. His hair was messy brown and his eyes were reddish. He smiled gently,"I'm going to presume that your dirk." he outstretched a hand

He nods and shakes it slowly "Yes sir." his voice was strained way more than he thought. He nods,"i'm . Your others Doctor." he looked over at her," is having some kidney troubles. You understand why this could be a problem for her." he said this simply, as if it weren't the first time.

Dirk nods,"Yeah.." he looked over at her and sighed."Pretty sure.." he looks back at .

"Good, now I can assure you that this isn't he first time, but as always it is dangerous. I'm sure she will be fine though." he smiled,"We have a fine staff here, so he recovery will take no time. she is resilient and very healthy excluding the drinking."

dirk nods with sigh of relief,"Thank goodness." he smiled some, "how long will ti take for her to get better? i need tot ell my siblings for their reassurance.

gave a slight shrug,"the time is always varying, but less than a month I can definitely state." he smiled and nods,"Well then you should get going. visiting hours will be finishing up soon."

dirk nods and follows the doctor out of the room watching him close the door, with a curt nod walked off stopping by a young guy, about your age, who looked nearly identical to him. the guy nods and rushes off down the hall to somewhere else.

Dirk turned and started back tot he waiting room, glancing then seeing a kid walking around with someone older, both wearing the official hospital badges. he was walking by a room when he heard sobbing. Blinking he looked in at the scene, four kids, two about his and Roxy age, and two about the same as Dave and Rose all surrounded a hospital bed with a man lying in it. they were saying things around the lines"daddy..please get better..please wake up."

He slumped his shoulders at the fact that were was another family in nearly the same predicament to his. He w walking down the hall, but before completely turning his head the oldest girl looked up and looked at him, he kinda froze there a bit embarrassed for having watched their family moment, he gave a small wave and quickly hurried away..

Her frosted blue eyes burned into his memory.

The sadness in them... into his own sadness.


End file.
